marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Riri Williams (Earth-616)
Lady Ironheart | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Partner of Tony Stark (A.I.), ; formerly , | Relatives = Demetrius Williams (father); Ronnie Williams (mother); Gary (step-father, deceased); Sharon Williams (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Williams Family Residence, South Shore, Chicago, Illinois; M.I.T. Dorm Room, Cambridge, Massachusetts; Champions Mobile Bunker; formerly The Mount, Nevada | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" | Height2 = ; 5'9" (armored) | Weight = 100lbs | Weight2 = ; 250lbs (armored) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = , Trading Card Variant | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, Scientist, Inventor, Engineer; formerly Monarch of Latveria | Education = M.I.T. (drop-out) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mike Deodato | First = Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 7 | First2 = (As Riri Williams) (As Ironheart) | Quotation = I know that look. I had it a lot when I was your age... There's no stopping you. I want you to run because you don't have your armor. But you won't... 'cause you're a hero. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 300 | HistoryText = Early Life Riri Williams was born shortly after the death of her father, Riri Williams, Sr.. She grew up in the South Shore neighborhood of Chicago, Illinois, living with her sister Sharon, their mother, Ronnie, and their step-father. When Riri was five years old, behavioral problems led her parents to consult a child psychologist, who certified Riri as a super genius after undergoing several tests. At the psychologist's recommendation, Riri's parents looked into special care to foster her abilities, while also giving her emotional support. Riri's level of intelligence caused her to retreat inside her own mind and become an introvert. She met her only friend, Natalie Washington, when she was ten years old, after Riri caught Natalie's attention while working at her open garage on some inventions meant to hopefully help superheroes some day. A year after that, Riri was given a scholarship at M.I.T.. Tragedy struck Riri when she was thirteen years old. While having a picnic at Marquette Park, Riri, her family, and Natalie were caught in the line of fire when a drive by shooting hit some bystanders. Even though Riri was unscathed, both Natalie and Riri's step-father were hit by stray bullets and died. Building the First Suit What started as a challenge for herself ended up becoming a secret project to create her own suit of armor. After reverse-engineering technology from the outdated Iron Man Armor Model 41, Riri started creating her own prototype version of the Iron Man Armor, using mainly stolen material from campus. When security caught notice of her suspicious activities, Riri decided to don the suit of armor and fly away. After flying around the country trying to get the hang of her suit's flying capabilities, Riri intercepted a couple of inmates escaping from the New Mexico State Penitentiary. She managed to stop the speeding truck they were using as a escape vehicle, but at the cost of her armor's integrity. Riri eventually returned to her house to keep working on her suit, much to her mother's dismay. After learning of Riri's accomplishment, Tony Stark visited her and chose to endorse Riri's desire to become a super hero. Using a repaired version of her armor, Riri later assisted Iron Man during the second superhero Civil War, fighting against the forces of Captain Marvel. Becoming Ironheart In the end of the civil war, Tony Stark fell into a coma fighting Captain Marvel. so Riri decided to continue his legacy as a hero. With the guidance of an A.I. duplicate of Stark, Riri created a new much better suit of armor, and took up the alias of Ironheart. Riri rapidly caught the attention of allies and enemies of Tony Stark alike. After defeating the Techno Golem and her Biohack Ninja with the help of Rescue, S.H.I.E.L.D. started monitoring Riri. Having become famous, Riri was offered not only Tony Stark's old lab by his mother Amanda Armstrong; M.I.T. approached Riri to offer her their resources, and a group of teenage superheroes, the Champions invited her to join their ranks. Not long afterwards, S.H.I.E.L.D. convinced Ironheart to invade Latveria to take down the war criminal Lucia von Bardas. Riri defeated the Latverian terrorist and declared herself the new monarch of the small nation. After negotiating a truce between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Latveria's armed forces, Riri abdicated and helped pave the way for Latveria's first free elections. Adventures with the Champions When Hydra launched a massive attack on the American government under the hand of a fascist doppelganger of Captain America, both Ironheart and the Tony Stark A.I. joined the Underground, a contingent of heroes and civilians fighting against Hydra's regime. During this time, Riri became closer to the Champions, and even joined them when they left the Underground to support Spider-Man and form the Red Room to formulate a plan to take down Captain America under the guidance of Black Widow. However, when the Champions carried out their plan, the Black Widow was murdered by Captain America, and the young heroes were arrested. Ironheart and the other teenage heroes were freed during the Underground's assault on Washington, D.C. which resulted in the defeat of Hydra and the return of the real Captain America. As a reward for helping defeat Hydra, the sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik transported a handful of heroes to different periods in time. Ironheart was taken to a distant future where she encountered the Sorcerer Supreme Tony Stark, who inspired her to continue working on her own future. While investigating the disappearance of Tony Stark's comatose body shortly afterwards, Riri was invited into a think tank founded by Leonardo da Vinci who intended to create something to stand in the place of the defunct S.H.I.E.L.D. Folowing these adventures and the return of Tony Stark, Riri officially became a member of the Champions. During an adventure in outer space to help Nova save the Chitauri from genocide, Ironheart recklessly attempted to take on Thanos, the ruler of these aliens. Thanos effortlessly disintegrated Riri's armor and spared her solely because the Champions had indirectly fought on his behalf against the Warbringer. While reeling from the loss of her suit, Riri was encouraged by her teammate Viv to work on a new improved armor. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: When she was five years old, Riri was classified as a super genius. Because of this, she was accepted into M.I.T. with barely fifteen years of age. Skilled Inventor and Engineer: Despite her youth and limited resources, Riri has devised and created various contrivances, including her own version of the Iron Man Armor, which she reverse-engineered from scratch. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armor: Riri originally used a crude suit of armor with technology reverse-engineered from the Iron Man Armor. The armor was capable of achieving flight and flipping over a speeding truck, but it fractured as a consequence of the impact. Her second suit featured cutting edge similar to Iron Man's. In the wake of the prior model's destruction at the hand of Thanos, Riri finished designs on a newer more aerodynamic powered armor to replace it. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Riri was first referenced in , when Tony Stark makes mention of a 15 year-old who had reverse engineered his technology in his inner monologue. | Trivia = * Riri Williams' appearance was based on actress Skai Jackson. * Riri William's admiration for Mae Jemison was inspired by the daughter of a friend of Riri's co-creator Brian Michael Bendis. * Riri is a fan of the hip-hop group A Tribe Called Quest. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:M.I.T. Student Category:Symbiotes-possessed